The end of the "cold war" has brought about the need for the reduction or elimination of many weapons stockpiles. Among those are explosives and incendiaries which, for the sake of protecting the environment, can no longer be burned. Therefore there is a need for alternative methods for eliminating explosives and incendiaries, in particular, waste napalm and TNT.